The 2012 SMILE Disaster part 2
AT THIS POINT THERE ARE 120 DEATHS AND ONLY 6 SURVIVORS FROMALPHA- MALE JEREMY HEATHON’S GANG! Table of contents to write down in rough draft form FOR THE 2012 SMILE DISASTER CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION CHAPTER 2: Peter Stumpp relationship with Tyree Chapter 3: Camera‘s past: - MADE IN 1589 by peter Stumpp PART 3.1 - 3.2 APPEARANCE IN 1656: First gang dead - 3.3 1791 2ND gang/GROUP DEAD - 3.4 1863 IN CHARGE OF CIVIL WAR SHIP SINKINGS - 3.5 1912 Titanic sinking - 3.6 1915 Lusitania sinking - 3.7 HMHS Britannic sinking - 3.8 1994 3rd gang/GROUP dead: year Tyree was born - 3.9 2001 Fall of the world trade center - 3.10 2008 MV Princess of the stars sinking - 3.11 2009: inactive - 2011: Appeared to Devin Ashford’s friends across seas before train derailment: Devin only survivor - 2012: appears to my gang & Bollinger Tatum Jr’s gang sparking war between gangs in Italy and America, Bollinger’s gag Died 6 survivors out of alpha-male Tyree Tillman’s gang of 108 Chapter 4: People and their death’s! - Why smile 2009 and all the final destination movies made people not to believe this happened from valentines day 2012- 12-20-2012 Chapter 5: survivors list - 5.1 near deaths of Tyree Tillman aka Jeremy Heathon - 5.2 near death’s of Jennifer - 5.3 near deaths of Jeremy Rendell - 5.4 near deaths of load Holmes - 5.5 near deaths of Clarissia Macmaster’s-Green - 5.6 near deaths of Damian Harley Chapter 6: why this is unclaimed and why this would make a hell of a good movie and the remodeling of the camera over the centuries and how the cameras chain was broken, redesigned, and/or destroyed and why only 1 of the members would like to play in the movie if made and why we didn’t throw it in the trash DEATH TOLL 1589-2012 IS 703, 700 Chapter 1: Introduction I thought the camera was my hopes and dream of a world free of memories well its different now. My whole gang is basically dead. Deceased from the planet the thoughts of their memories of seeing them die is driving me a little loony. I’m still trying to get over the fact that it last 11 months and 6 days of the war between Bollinger’s gang and my gang. My main man Damian Harley bought the camera from the rival I always hated Bollinger. Now since you know how it started: I have to tell you my story from the very beginning for you to understand Jeremy Rendell, Damian Harley, and Clarisse Macmaster’s Green, Load Holmes, Jennifer, and the person starting the story from the very beginning: Jeremy Heathon aka Tyree Tillman. Chapter 2: Relationship between Tyree Tillman and Peter Stumpp Jeremy Heathon is the official 7th grandson of werewolf Peter Stumpp. Jeremy found this out years after he was born. Approximately 5 years old when he found that he inherited from his 15th century ancestor. After some research he found out he was a werewolf and Jeremy had the thought by a chance he would become one possibly because Peter was one. At this point their a slight trait and the relationship since Peter is dead is getting deeper and very rarely Tyree would dream of a very suspicious conception so inevitable that he doesn’t wake up and during some nights his insides get cold and he says it feels like his cells are moving however this does not happen during a full moon. He says to Clarisse” when their alone that outer side is warm but his inside feel fidgety and moveable and they feel buffed out. Peter Stumpp in the 15th century killed 18 people before he was murdered and put to death but severe consequences. According to a certain article: Some werewolves can change at will. Jeremy Rendell thinks that if I ever do become a werewolf that would be my case. However if that was the case Clarisse thinks it would hard and painful to control. 3.1 Peter Stumpp had specifically made the first wooden camera in 1589 to remember memories in his life. He was a farmer on a farm with several animals he had feed pieces of food. He was caught by a butcher eating another human in wolf form he was then killed on a spinner. 3.2 1656 THE FIRST GANG DEAD The 1st grandson of Peter Stumpp was born in September of 1637. He was the best of the 7 sons and the first. He built a gang present to Peter in November of 1650. His name was Greg Stumpp, he studied farming, mathematics, and chemistry as a child and all the data he gained passed on throughout the centuries. His main man went to the Atlas Mountains and inherited a camera known as today the smile camera of 2012! He found the camera in a deep trench with his gang unaware of the curse on the camera they took pictures of the gang and then they died in the exact order they took the picture in however they were unaware that the camera’s curse and did not pay attention to the signs the pictures gave and payed no attention and didn’t make an effort to intervene the reason they all died is because of the alpha-males insecurity and stableness as a child when he damaged his brain when a bullet grazed his skull. 3.3 1791 The camera reappeared again in 1791; the same year the Declaration of independence was declared and ratified. The camera was involved when yet another gang bought it from in old cameo shop in Germany. The German gang used the pictures as memories as well and since Stumpp died this was the first time it was remodeled after the camera in which the first German person remodeled it then started taking pictures with it, remodeled after 9 years of effort and travel and damage the gang was finally deceased in 1791 the day before the Declaration of Independence. They survived for 9 years and 7 months finding the camera and remodeling it in1783. The last to survive killed himself in 1791 before the Declaration of Independence near the old white house. 3.4 Civil war ship sinking’s 1963 USS Harvest Moon Several pictures have been taken of the USS Harvest Moon in 1863. Believed, It was a Civil War ship in the American Civil War a man of the crew found the camera in America unaware how it got there he took a picture of the ship and noticed that it was remodeled for the second time in 1862 by the Americans in the US. It puffed smoke every time you took a picture of something. According to the crew member he noticed an over-exposed bow at the front of the ship near the hull. Several days later, the USS Harvest Moon hit a civil war mine and sunk just as depicted in the picture. One man was killed however this being the first thing to die the camera was too powerful for authorities to recognize this. It was blocked of force and the camera was sold to another curio shop the following year to yet unknowing it another design. The USS Harvest Moon sunk in 2.5 fathoms of water. This incident proved that the outcomes are endless the camera was to strong of a curse to be thrown off track. 3.5 Titanic sinking The camera didn’t reappear till the year of the titanic sinking. The captain himself had found the camera at a hotel in London. He studied for a while, in London in which he had multiple years of captain experience. He snapped a hot of the titanic before departure and noticed a piece of ice near the ship in the picture however the actual view showed no iceberg. He cruised as captain on Titanic’s first Voyage to America in which several people were waiting for her, but on April 15, 1912, the main man at the top of the ship noticed something but he had left his binoculars in the cabinet locked up in London. The man said through the ringer” Iceberg straight ahead! The captain became nervous and realized the camera was cursed and realized the ship had too small of a rudder to turn fast enough and the ship’s hull grazed the iceberg. 2 hours and 45 minutes later the ship snapped in half due to much water in the bow. The bow then pulled stern up and the ship plunged into the deaths of the ocean in despair. The captain how ever did not survive and decided to die a true man and went down with his ship. 3.6 HMHS Britannic HMHS Britannic was the sister ship of the Titanic. Like her sister she was supposed to be unsinkable and was the largest ship alive at the time. The ship was hospital ships going around the world accept for America. In 1916, the Germany set a mine in the kea Channel before the camera was discovered on the ship a year before. The camera took place on the Britannic. The funnels were included in the pictures including 30 people in the pictures were involved until camera was released by Captain Charles A. Bartlett of the Britannic released the camera in Athens, Greece. There is no conclusion on why Britannic only showed up in America 1 time, then on November 21st, 1916 the ship hit the same German mine the German’s set. 55 minutes the ship took her final plunge. Violet Jessop described the last moments s she rolled on her side: "She dipped her head a little, then a little lower and still lower. All the deck machinery fell into the sea like a child's toys. Then she took a fearful plunge, her stern rearing hundreds of feet into the air until with a final roar, she disappeared into the depths, the noise of her going resounding through the water with undreamt-of violence...." The HMHS Britannic in which the 30 people in the pictures were all killed when the ship’s propellers sucked them into the spinning propellers killing them. The camera however went down with ship. But in 1975, undersea explorer Jacques Cousteau discovered the Britannic; the ship’s funnels were at multiple feet away from the ship. The camera hung out of the ship on the stern was the propellers were. The camera was brought to surface, polished, remodeled, re-skinned, and sold to another cameo shop in England. It then went missing again that year and returned in 1994 when the 7th son Jeremy Heathon aka Tyree Tillman was born and 6th son was involved with the camera’s unknown curse. 3.7 3rd gang/GROUP dead: year Tyree was born The gang was descendants of werewolves one of them being Tyree’s older cousin at the time he was born. The camera was bought in Switzerland by the main man, as he took person of them they all eventually died by 2000. The camera how over was found to be not only cursed but possessed final destinish ways that f’ed the reality processing the final destination films which gets in the way of the camera’s true stories however the last gang members the main man decided to take pictures of his parents before he died. On the same day his parents and the alpha-male died although the evidence doesn’t how he died in Germany. 3.8 RMS Lusitania sinking Like the other 3 the camera took a shot of what seemed to be a torpedo in the back ground in which the camera was shot by the passenger that liked it. However on May 7, 1915 the Lusitania was torpedoed and sunk in 18 minutes taking half the lives with her. Very little survived the tragedy the camera was held onto by the person she snapped the shot of the ship. However the woman died in 1964, when she went to challenge the Civil War when her house was bombed and the bomb killed her. The camera was rediscovered on The HMHS Britannic wreckage believe to have fallen off another ship and landed on the ship’s propeller area. 3.9/ 3.10 / 3.11 2001 the world Trade center Devin Ashford held onto the cursed camera with little photos taken since 1999. The camera was last remodeled in 1998, and sold to her in Italy for 25 Italian dollars. She remember s taking a picture of the world trade center in 2001 noticing an over-exposed plane behind it as the plane passed the building. She showed her friend the weirdness of the camera, and this group of friends was the first to realize several days later that the camera had a strain attached to it, when a plane crashed into the world trade center on 9/11 and the trade center collapsed. As Devin watched the news she notice the picture gave clues to real life scenarios Devin sold the camera for 150 dollars but her friend took advantage and rebought the camera for 500.00 dollars 6 months later. Devin threatened her friends about the camera and she left the room in which was her dorm. Then in 2011, she finds her friends as she walking to a subway station across seas her best friend KAYLA threatened her and Devin was forced to take a picture of them! She took the shot and noticed the train going by had static on the rails. She refused at first to go onboard, but was pushed onboard the train and was forced to sit down. She looked at the picture again and noticed a deadly tragedy she on her own attempted to get off as her friends laughed at her. Devin then said” Your not my friends if you were you take this seriously were bout to die! Her paranoid friends continued laughing as Devin ran to the back of the train but it was too late the train was already in motion and 3 minutes later the train derailed and killed everybody in the picture accept for Devin Ashford. After 6 months, Devin enrolled herself to the nut house saying that death was after her. The camera then disappeared and reappeared to Bollinger Tatum JR’s gang who sold it Jeremy Heathon aka Tyree Tillman’s gang sparking a war one of the groups asked Devin Ashford for help when Tyree saw her In Italy. The MV Princess of the stars sinking involved the camera too and this was the last ship the camera sunk after the ship capsized in a hurricane in 2008. - 3.11 2012 appears to my gang & Bollinger Tatum Jr’s gang sparking war between gangs in Italy and America, Bollinger’s gag Died 6 survivors out of alpha-male Tyree Tillman’s gang of 108 Chapter 4: The Jeremy’s crew’s deaths Kurt Parker: killed by roller coaster: decapitation after going into restricted area. Lance Wright: killed by weight in Gym while Jeremy and Load were talking and after Tyree intervened in his death: dumbbell decapitation Carter Hurt Lanceskee: throat slit by computer cord Jen Carpenter: died on laser machine after system malfunctioned Green Carpenter: fallen out glass-door onto concrete after get off laser machine from it burning her eye out kind of like Olivia Castle in FD 5 Jack Linger: run over by Italian cota bus Kayla Stumpp: electrocuted in bath tub after he radio falls in the tub Stanley Heat: crushed by wrecking ball in Italy after the ball was dislaunched Carlyle: crack cut off in gym after getting off muscle table in which the muscle table dismounted a sharp eight which broke free Jason Stunner: bisected by tire after saying” Would you all just shut the fuck up? Daniel Mountain Everest: dragged and killed by truck in Italy Larson Pleat: killed when multiple cd were thrown off the shelf and they all flew into his body Kiki Pleat: impaled by rock Samuel Black Stunner: dragged to death by car Jake Loose: killed himself by hanging himself Kingston: left to Pripyat and killed by Chernobyl Nuclear reactor radiation poisoning Lyle: electrocuted while climbing to the top of an unknown electrical fence William Rack: killed by Bollinger in cameo shop Billy Trapp: locked inside cooling booth died from the booth malfunction John Trapp: head bashed by falling debris Kyle Wrought: drowned after his car swerved into a lake and sunk he was stuck to the seat when he is car belt wouldn’t unclench Trat Savage: savaged and killed at ship breaking yard Trent: Jumped and left for dead on the side of the road before being thrown in front of a train practically the same train killed him is the same train Devin Ashford was on when it derailed the train was rebuilt Jenny Briggs: flew airborne into tree were she was killed by a tree branch after broke her back against it as her dog sniffs for hope Mark Briggs JR: shot by Bollinger Craig Samuelson: gutted insides ripped to the outside by Bollinger Latham Coop: impaled through stomach by flag pole after Jeremy Heathon was dragged by a horse Pace: fell through glass-door and tripped over his sisters ball and fell off his own front porch Italian balcony from 56 feet in the air Price: fell off Italian and fell on a parked truck Kurt: died in house explosion Bridget Minds: hair pulled by elevator before being ripped from the elevator door, gets head stuck in the elevator in which the elevator pins her head in and it suffocates her nobody was around to see this death Breaker: after he takes a trip to Pripyat to find his friend dead, the decides to return to Jeremy’s position when he gets there his car’s tire break off and the crashes into a metal ship that was being built and blew up the car the not finished ship sinks and rolls on it’s side crushing Breaker who was in the water after he was forced from the collsion through the windshield Clare Barkley: stabbed in the back and thrown overboard of the cruise ship she was on then was chopped up by the ship’s propellers Current # 34 Locker: head banged multiple times during fight against his rival Jeff: turned into a drunk and died from alcohol poisoning McKinley: Killed when firework went off in his face in which McKinley does so lighting a firework when Heathon told him not to Jack: fell off cliff into sea where he was eaten by a great white shark, Jeremy tried to intervene Shelter Fischer & Craig Fisher: both were killed in movie theatre incident 2012 Crate: stomp to death by horse specifically the same horse Jeremy was dragged by Lacy Stapleton: Stapled to death by nail gun Marlowe & Torrent & Gangster Travis: all three were killed while walking through a ice field in which they were all shot stabbed and murdered by Bollinger’s gang Greenstone: died from black mamba bite after Jeremy intervened in his death but Jeremy did not know he was bitten till he was dead Travis Collagen: deceased by weight machine after the system snapped and decapitated him Jennifer Collagen: decided to go to England to visit her parents and never returned the word is she’s dead although survivors don’t know HOW Creighton, Kevin, and Carla Hamilton: decided to go on their to Canada while Jeremy was sleep and were all shot to death by Bollinger’s gang during shot out Summers: died on a muscle table after the system malfunctioned and the machine bisected his body through termination Sam Passage & Lawton Passage: slaughtered in hallway near their Old Italian hotel room by Bollinger’s gang Chloe Martinez and Marnie Jumper: both died before Jeremy Heathon was hit by a truck they were both killed in a grouping home after deciding to leave the home in which the same truck that ran over Jeremy ran over their car Juni & Carmen: Carmen was jumped and stabbed to death while Juni was hit by an Italian bus car Current # 54 Brockton: died in Italian college gymnasium after falling off top entry through the roof and broke his neck on the gym floor Lisa: crushed by falling ceiling fan which fell from the ceiling and killed her? Bennie: stepped on bear trap and was crushed by a tree after lightening cut it in half Larson: fell out skyscraper window and fell to his death Jackie Nobel: fell down stairs of her 2 part house Italy Jacques Whaley: killed by Bollinger’s gang Linda: died from cancer and heart failure Jade: hit by snow truck after killing 4 of Bollinger’s gang members of his 12 Hate Paxton: burned in Pripyat radiation poisoning Jennie: killed in old farmhouse in the middle of nowhere after building and feeding horses when she fell from the top of the barn the horses were startled Corrine Lawton: neck broken after 23 foot fall Cunard: the youngest of the all was killed by Bollinger Jeremy is then more involved than ever Cunard was the 7th the person to die in his gang Bollinger’s gang members 17: oiled and caught on fire by lighter by Jeremy Heathon and Jeremy Rendell Bollinger: Crushed by basketball sign Shania: fried to death by lightening after falling through glass window to her front porch Italian home Current # 85 Load singleton along with proxy, Cole, Dylan, and Greg Singleton: were all killed before Devin’s eyes in which she watched them be killed by the guards of the house after rumor spreaded that they were werewolves Jerk Long & Kevin Long: twin brothers crushed by train car Kayla Outbreak: died at Italian hospital after Jeremy intervened saving her from being hit by a train, and after she fractured her knee Jayden: killed by swinging hook Jenkins: killed by wrecking ball Isle: hung by rope after it tied around her neck Walt: lost went he went down the Chernobyl nuclear reactor to look for his friends and never returned he was found dead 10 hours later by Heathon who almost flared himself to radiation poisoning Hurst: stabbed by Bollinger 3 times in the kidney Longman: died in roller coaster crash in London, England Jacob Moonshine: decapitated by a cork weight during a full moon while working out Samuel Moonshine: suffocated in over heated room Pastern Cru Isenberg: she was killed and/or bisected by a truck tire Alyssa Dientchicko: died with Marnie and Chloe Cocker ton: killed by Bollinger along with Creston, Monica, Tracey and Gravlyle Crow Bells: strangled to death by X-mas lights Juniper: fell off her back porch balcony and fell into a nearby trench were she sunk into the mud Current # 109 Check: fell through wooden wall after one of Bollinger’s gang members decided to Kill Heathen’s gang with a hook the following were killed by a hook man: Mindy, Cart, Mint, Checker son, Walt Rodriguez, Channing Wrought, Tatum Christiansen, Julie green, Alice, Ashley, and Becker were all killed by the man with the hook by Jeremy Rendell and Jeremy Heathon put a holt to the killing sand killed him after he fell off the building roof top and plummeted to his death onto a parked suv. Current # 120 deaths is the total People don’t believe all this happened because of all the movies that came out debuting the tragedy. The final destination movies and smile 2009 was only the start of the hint that hinted the future. The 2012 smile disaster was just like the movies but in real life this isn’t a movie it’s real don’t ask me how the cameras did it but my last gang members are the last of the survivors. Chapter 5: Chapter 5: survivors list - 5.1 near deaths of Tyree Tillman aka Jeremy Heathon - 5.2 near death’s of Jennifer - 5.3 near deaths of Jeremy Rendell - 5.4 near deaths of load Holmes - 5.5 near deaths of Clarissia Macmaster’s-Green - 5.6 near deaths of Damian Harley Jeremy Swagginsofly Heathon: hit by truck and dragged by a horse Jennifer: nearly bisected by tire, decapitated and nearly gets hooked by hook man Jeremy Rendell: was not in any of the pictures he was involved with Tyree’s gang but was to valuable to be put in danger Load Holmes: saved from decapitation of dumbbell, being dragged by a train, being hit by a train, and saved from Bollinger Clarissia Macmaster’s Green: saved from car crash, explosion, and saved from pole going through her chest Damian Harley: saved from impalement, saved from elevator drop, also saved from College shotting Chapter 6: why this is unclaimed and why this would make a hell of a good movie and the remodeling of the camera over the centuries and how the cameras chain was broken, redesigned, and/or destroyed and why only 1 of the members would like to play in the movie if made and why we didn’t throw it in the trash - His story is unacclamed because it took so long to get through internationally. Plus all the Final Destination movies out and The 2009 film SMILE makes it hard to believe. - It would make a hell of a great movie because it’s gets into details on how the camera was cursed and the details are issued clearly the film would be a possible major success . I think if a movie is made it should be put in 3D! - The camera was remodeled up to 24 times since the 15th century when peter Stumpp first built it and was killed for killing 18 people. The curse was broken in 2012! - The camera had to be destroyed completely THE FILM HAD TO BE RIPPED out IT HAD TO BE BANGED AGAINST WALLS, ran over by a car and each piece had to be thrown into a machine in which was used to shred metal all the pieces were separated and thrown into lakes rivers oceans and other pieces the film was ripped out and cut into shreds and tiny pieces, and crushed to death but this did not happen till after Bollinger’s gang was deceased. Jeremy saved his members through intervention 1000 times. - Only 1 person out of the 6 survivors would like to play in the movie if it’s made but someone will have to pay for his classes or he’ll have to pay it back and he will pay it back and that person is alpha-male Jeremy Heathon, he’s wanted an actor his whole life and he doesn’t mind becoming a pro at it at this point he is trying to get over the fact that their dead by Jeremy doesn’t min auditioning for any movie revolving this disaster especially in 3D. - It wasn’t thrown in the trash because it would have been discovered and killed even more than it was supposed. Doing this risk basically all of Tyree’s gang he had to want ill Bollinger was dead to kill the camera.